Dance Like Noone Is Watching
by WildImagination28
Summary: A Dance turns into a little more. AH One Shot, Lemon, Alice/Bella slash. OOC.


**Authors Note:** _**Ummm ok so this is my frist time ever that I have written something like this AND posted it, although I have done alot of reading in my time, and have never had the patience to write something BUT, I did this for my friend and have been told to post it. So again this is for you A. S. Rainwater. Id also like to thank her for being my **_**Beta**_**...she fixed all the bad parts for me haha...Im really nervous...forgive me...**_

Dance Like Noone Is Watching

Alice POV

The music is blaring, it's so loud I can feel the beat pounding through my body as its moving in time to the beat. Its hot and sweaty and there are people everywhere, so crowded that we are pushed close together, skin on skin. Your hand is up in the air, and then running through your hair, your eyes closed as your body moves along with mine.

I can see how much your enjoying the music, the way your body rolls and sways to it. The erotic way your hands move over your body is such a sexy sight it's making it harder for me to breathe. We are both pretty much half way to being drunk after the wine we had with dinner, but I know that we are sober enough to know what's going on around us. You know how much I love dancing, and after our 1 year anniversary dinner at the fancy restaurant you took me to, you surprised me by dragging me into our favourite club, the place where we first met, where it all began. Thinking about how well you know me makes me smile...your always aiming to please me.

"You having fun babe?" I chuckle.

"I'm always having fun when I'm with you Alice you know that," you say staring into my eyes and smiling. You turn your body around and reach your hands up behind you to hold onto my neck, my arms coming to rest around your stomach holding onto your hips, feeling you grind your ass into my center, shaking it in time with the music. My tongue slides out to lick up your neck, tasting your sweet skin and the slight saltiness from your sweat. I suck on your pulse point and then feel you turn again in my arms to face me.

My hand comes to rest on your shoulder as my other slides up and down your side, holding onto your hip and pulling you in closer. I see your body shudder as my thigh slips between your legs and we start to grind to the beat. Your hand slides up my arm and into my hair gripping it tightly, making me moan slightly, the beat of the music picking up slightly.

I love when you're like this, I can feel how turned on you are by the atmosphere around us. The feel of your center grinding against my leg is making me grind against yours that much more. I feel how hot you are down there and it makes me lean forward to capture your lips in a full and passionate kiss, our tongues creating a dance on their own. Bending my body slightly to then slide back up against you, our breasts rubbing against each other, feeling you're nipples harden against mine, I hear you whimper, which only causes me to bite your lower lip hard and tug it back before sucking on it softly.

"Alice...oh god," you moan against my lips.

"What is it Bella?" I whisper back...waiting for you to answer me, seeing you swallow hard, I run my hand from your shoulder up to your neck and cup your cheek, my thumb sliding to run over your lip, pulling it down slightly, my jaw drops open as I feel and see your silky tongue lick my thumb, pulling it into your mouth. God it feels so good, surrounded by your hot wet lips and tongue. It makes me whimper loud, biting my lip hard, I grip you're hip even tighter my whole body bucking up into yours. "Bella, god, you don't know how bad I want to take you right here!"

My thumb falls out of your mouth and you lean forward to attack my lips. Your tongue running over my lips and then sucking them both, kissing me hard. My hand runs up into your hair pulling your mouth harder into mine. I can feel your body trembling as my other hand runs from your hip, my fingers tracing along the strip of skin above the top of your short shorts. "Alice no one can see us," you mumble against my mouth before attacking my neck...Licking your way up to my ear I hear you whisper, "Touch me...please Alice, I want to feel you. No one can see, it's too dark and crowded here." I feel you bite my earlobe and then suck it softly. I feel you run your hand over my ass pulling me into your thigh, my center throbbing, feeling sparks shoot through my clit.

"Whatever you want baby, it's yours," I say with a chuckle as I pull back and smile, looking into your eyes.

My fingers slide over the silky and sweaty skin of your stomach running my hand up your top and squeeze your breast in my hand, watching your head flop back a little as your eyes close and you bite your lip. I buck again as you squeeze my ass cheek, god that feels so good. My hand leaves your breast and slides right the way down and into your pants, pushing past your panties and into your slick wet folds. I can't help the loud whimper that comes from my mouth as I feel just how wet you are. "Fuck, Bella, you're dripping!" The beat of the music gets faster and I move my two fingers against your clit in time with it, our bodies grinding together.

You pull your head back up and look into my eyes with the most intense look I have ever seen, and I pinch your clit between my fingers, watching your eyes open wide and then close, your head falling into the crook of my neck moaning loudly, luckily the music covering the sound. I look around to be sure no one is seeing what's going on and am happy to find no one is aware, too caught up in their own dancing. Your thrusting of hips against my fingers is quickening and I slide my fingers all the way down to your ass and then back up to your clit, your juices covering my fingers, making it easy to slide my 2 fingers up into you, pumping in and out, my thumb coming up to rub your clit, a little to the left side, I know that's where your spot is, the spot that makes your body twitch uncontrollably.

I feel you open your mouth wide onto my neck, your teeth scraping against my skin, "You like that don't you, is that what you want?" I breathed into your ear.

"Oh god yeah don't stop Alice, don't stop, please..." Flicking my thumb faster over your clit, my fingers are now pounding in and out of you hard and I feel your body beginning to shudder and crumble, your hands gripping into my body.

"Cum for me Bella...cum hard...god, I wish my mouth was on you, drinking you up." I whisper into your ear, sucking it hard. I can't help but moan feeling your walls contracting around my fingers. "Ali...I...I...oh god ALICE!"

My fingers slow their movement letting you ride your orgasm out, sliding them up and cupping your center, my other hand wrapped into your hair, my fingers running through it lovingly. "You are so hot, I can't believe you let me do that here of all places," I chuckle out.

You lift your head up and giggle, looking into my eyes. "I couldn't wait babe, I needed you here and now, and you've just blown my mind." You wink at me and it makes me smirk back.

I pull my fingers out, flicking your clit playfully on its way out making you buck, you glare at me but then smile and it makes me laugh out loud. I look around quickly and seeing no one watching, I look into your eyes as I slide a finger into my mouth sucking it clean, moaning at the taste of you. You watch my mouth around my finger, your teeth sinking into your lip, so much hunger in your eyes. I pull it out and then offer you my other finger coated in your juices. "Sharing is caring you know."

I see you smirk and take it into your mouth licking it clean, and then your leaning forward kissing me slowly and deeply. Removing my finger from your mouth, I wrap my arms around your body just swaying you slowly even though the beat of the music is pumping fast through our bodies. I feel your arms around my waist and sigh into our kiss.

Pulling back, you kiss the tip of my nose and then whisper, "I love you Ally...Happy Anniversary baby." It's the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I love you too Bells, happy anniversary." We stand there swaying to the music, knowing that this is how we get to spend the rest of our lives, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Now let's get you home so I can show you what's on my mind," you say, both of us laughing as you take my hand and pull me towards to door of the club.

_**I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear what everyones thoughts are...ta!**_


End file.
